


With Direction

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	With Direction

Hodgins held Angela in his arms, kissing the top of her head and gazing down at the tiny thing swaddled in a blanket. "He's really ours, isn't he?" Angela asked, looking up at him. "He's really ours."

"He is," Hodgins agreed. "Unless you're starring in a body snatchers horror movie, and the baby that came out of you isn't yours, and instead some other woman - or, ooh, maybe even an alien - gave birth to ours. You're not, are you?"

"No, silly," Angela said, nestling her head in closer to Hodgins's. "I'm not in a horror movie."

"But how would you _know_? Do you really think the kids in Scream _knew_ that they were in a movie?"

"Because the only strange thing in my life right now is _you_. Not Ghostface."

"Fair enough," he said, pulling her to him. "You're not going to want to let him go, are you?"

"No," she admitted, "never, but I'm going to have to, I know, and that's going to kill me every day."

"He'll come back. He'll always come back," Hodgins said, "and if he doesn't, I'll - well, then, I'd kick his ass, but I think he'd probably be able to kick mine, and - well, I'd give him a lot of strong words."

"You're going to be a great father," she said, "and I'm glad to be home." She rubbed her nose against his and smiled. "It feels - I don't know -" 

"Complete."

"That's what it is. Complete."


End file.
